There is known a game in which a player object and a non-player object are performing motions (actions) in a virtual space. The player object is an object operated in the virtual space in accordance with input from a player inputting an operation with an input device such as a controller. Since the player object in the virtual space serves as a character in most cases, the player object will be referred to as a player character (PC) in the following.
Meanwhile, the non-player object is an object whose motion is controlled by a predetermined control method. Since also the non-player object is typically represented as a character in the virtual space, the non-player object will be referred to as a non-player character (NPC) in the following. For example, the NPC performs a motion according to a predetermined control method, such as moving so as to approach the PC, making an attack toward the PC, performing a motion while staying at a predetermined position in the virtual space, and moving in the virtual space in a certain direction.
Among games in which the PC and the NPC show up in the virtual space, a game is known in which a mechanism that allows the PC to possess the NPC (allows the PC to capture the NPC) is prepared. The NPC possessed by the PC is designed to be controlled in accordance with input from the player. As a result, the player can obtain a game effect that the PC can possess the NPC and manipulate the NPC.
For example, WO 2005/110033 discloses a game that allows a PC to capture an NPC while the PC is in a ghost state and also to leave the NPC. By repeatedly capturing and leaving, the PC can possess multiple NPCs one after another. In this prior art game, while the PC is in a ghost state, control is performed such that the progress of the surrounding time slows down (the movement of the NPC is dulled). In addition, when the PC possesses an NPC that can be possessed and then this possession is released, a dramatic presentation of the PC leaving the NPC is made and the PC appears in the vicinity of the NPC. Here, there are cases where the PC is desired to possess the NPC again immediately after the PC leaves the NPC, such as when the player mistakenly performs a release operation.
Merely for making it easy for the player to possess again, it is only necessary to make the movement of the NPC dull like the above-mentioned prior art. However, if the movement of the NPC is dulled at all times while the PC is able to possess the NPC, the possession of the NPC is always easy and the excitement of the game is lost.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide an information processing device and the like that enable a PC to possess an NPC in a virtual space and easily possess the NPC again while keeping the excitement of a game.
A non-transitory storage medium according to one aspect has stored an information processing program that when executed by at least one processor, causes the at least one processor to: receive input by a player; change an object to serve as an operated object between a first object and a second object among objects in a virtual space, the operated object being operated in response to the input; control the second object using a first control method while the second object does not serve as the operated object; and control the second object using a second control method different from the first control method during a period until a predetermined condition is satisfied after an object to serve as the operated object is changed from the second object to the first object.
With this configuration, the second object immediately after the possession by the first object is released can be controlled differently from a normal state.
The information processing program may further cause the at least one processor to display the first object while the first object serves as the operated object and hide the first object while the second object serves as the operated object.
With this configuration, a dramatic presentation that the first object possesses (captures) the second object can be obtained.
The information processing program may further cause the at least one processor to arrange the first object in a vicinity of the second object when an object to serve as the operated object is changed from the second object to the first object.
With this configuration, a dramatic presentation of the first object leaving the second object is obtained when the possession by the first object is released and it is also made easier for the first object to possess the second object again.
The first control method may be control to move the second object in the virtual space and the second control method is control to stop the second object.
With this configuration, the second object immediately after the possession by the first object is released can be kept stopped.
The first control method may be control to move the second object such that the second object approaches the first object.
With this configuration, the second object immediately after the possession by the first object is released can be controlled so as not to come closer to the first object.
The first control method is control to move the second object such that the second object goes away from the first object.
With this configuration, the second object immediately after the possession by the first object is released can be controlled so as not to go away from the first object.
The first control method may be control to cause the second object to attack the first object and the second control method may be control to stop an attack to the first object by the second object.
With this configuration, the second object immediately after the possession by the first object is released can be controlled so as not to attack the first object.
The first control method may be control to do damage to the first object in a case where the first object makes contact with the second object and the second control method may be control not to do damage to the first object in a case where the first object makes contact with the second object.
With this configuration, the second object immediately after the possession by the first object is released can be controlled so as not to do damage to the first object even when making contact with the first object.
The first control method may be control to arrange the second object at a predetermined position in the virtual space and the second control method may be control to arrange the second object at a position of the second object or in a vicinity of the position when an object to serve as the operated object is changed from the second object to the first object by the operated object changing means.
With this configuration, the second object immediately after the possession by the first object is released can be controlled so as not to return to its initial fixed position.
The information processing program may further cause the at least one processor to change an object to serve as the operated object from the first object to the second object when a third object discharged from the first object serving as the operated object hits the second object.
With this configuration, the operated object can be changed from the first object to the second object by the motion of the first object discharging the third object to hit the second object.
The information processing program may further cause the at least one processor to allow to change an object to serve as the operated object from the first object to the second object during a period until a predetermined condition is satisfied after an object to serve as the operated object is changed from the second object to the first object.
With this configuration, the first object can possess the second object again immediately after leaving the second object.
The information processing program may further cause the at least one processor to, while the second object serves as the operated object, the second object may be placed into a state visually distinguishable from while not serving as the operated object.
With this configuration, it is made easier for the player to recognize, during a play, that the second object is assigned as the operated object.
The information processing program may further cause the at least one processor to control the second object using the first control method after the predetermined condition is satisfied.
With this configuration, after the possession of the second object by the first object is released and the predetermined condition is satisfied, the second object is controlled by a normal control method.
An information processing device according to one aspect comprises at least one processor, the at least one processor is configured to: receive input by a player; change an object to serve as an operated object between a first object and a second object among objects in a virtual space, the operated object being operated in response to the input; and control the second object using a first control method while the second object does not serve as the operated object, wherein during a period until a predetermined condition is satisfied after an object to serve as the operated object is changed from the second object to the first object by the changing, the at least one processor controls the second object using a second control method different from the first control method.
Also with this configuration, the second object immediately after the possession by the first object is released can be controlled differently from the normal state.
An information processing system according to one aspect comprises at least one processor, the at least one processor is configured to: receive input by a player; change an object to serve as an operated object between a first object and a second object among objects in a virtual space being operated in response to the input; and control the second object using a first control method while the second object does not serve as the operated object, wherein during a period until a predetermined condition is satisfied after an object to serve as the operated object is changed from the second object to the first object by the changing, the at least one processor controls the second object using a second control method different from the first control method.
Also with this configuration, the second object immediately after the possession by the first object is released can be controlled differently from the normal state.
An information processing method according to one aspect comprises: controlling a first object in accordance with input received from a player with the first object among objects in a virtual space as an operated object and controlling a second object among the objects in the virtual space using a first control method; changing an object to serve as the operated object from the first object to the second object; changing an object to be assigned as the operated object from the second object to the first object after the changing of the object to serve as the operated object; and controlling the first object in accordance with input received from a player with the first object as the operated object during a period until a predetermined condition is satisfied after the changing of the object to be assigned as the operated object and controlling the second object using a second control method different from the first control method.
Also with this configuration, the second object immediately after the possession by the first object is released can be controlled differently from the normal state.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.